fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
This is an article about Santa from The Fairly OddParents. For the article for Santa in general, see Santa Claus on Wikipedia - Magic= - Live= }} |caption= |aliases=St. Nicholas |gender=Male |species=Human |age = Immortal |affiliations=Christmas The Holiday Mascots |friends = Timmy Turner Sheldon Dinkleberg The Easter Bunny |enemies = The Easter Bunny (formerly) |occupation=Gift Giver Holiday Mascot |homeworld=Earth |residence=North Pole |interests=Making children happy Designing toys |spouses=Mrs. Claus (wife) |first=The Temp! |last=Space Ca-Dad (cameo) |voiced by=Tom Arnold (normal) Kevin Michael Richardson (Santa) Jim Ward (Boys in the Band) Carlos Alazraqui (Fairy Idol) and (Dad Overboard) |played by= Donavon Stinson (A Fairly Odd Christmas) |haircolor = White |eyecolor = Blue}} Santa Claus is a jolly toymaker who delivers gifts to children worldwide on every Christmas Eve. He first appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short, "The Temp". Character The spirit of Christmas appears in The Fairly OddParents a number of times, his appearance almost always changes in each episode due to animation, or changes to his character design. He remains more or less the same though, the jolly and nice Santa Claus. Description During normal days, Santa Claus appears as a thin, professional-looking businessman who runs a large factory in the North Pole. He wears a gray business suit, has a trimmed beard, and has sunglasses over his eyes. When in this form, Santa Claus is completely normal and powerless. When granted fairy magic every Christmas, Santa Claus's beard grows, his clothes transform into his iconic red garb, and he becomes fatter. He gains the power to create toys with his magic, as well as use his magic to defend himself although this will drain his abilities quickly. Background Every Christmas, the Fairies gather together and lend a portion of their magic to Santa Claus, who uses the magic to transform from a corporate looking man into the jolly, fat, and bearded version most people associate Santa with. He can use the magic loaned to him to create toys and deliver them quickly across the Earth. Once Christmas is over, the magic goes back to the fairies. One point of interest is in Santa Claus' first appearance, "The Temp!", one of his elves named Jeff escapes from his workshop and poses as a temporary fairy godparent. When he was being returned to Santa, Jeff begged Timmy and his fairies to not let Santa take him, while the other elves told Jeff to join them in a droning voice. This is the only time Santa is shown in a slightly villainous light, at least from the point of view of Jeff the Elf. Santa also appears in the next short, "The Zappys!", in a brief cameo as he is seen entering the Zappy award contest on the red carpet along with Cupid and several other magical beings. In his first major appearance, "Christmas Everyday!", Timmy wished it to be Christmas every day, so he can spend more time with his parents. This backfires due to the constant magic that Santa keeps absorbing every Christmas eventually causing him to run out of ideas due to him absorbing almost all the magic he got. The other holidays try to get rid of him, but Timmy and all of the other kids in the world stopped them from succeeding. Thanks to the help of the other kids, Timmy is able to unwish his wish returning everything to normal. Da Rules then forbade any godchild from wishing Christmas to be on every day to prevent the same incident from happening again. As Santa was overworked because of Timmy's wish, he and his wife were allowed to have the holiday off the following year while Timmy, his godparents, and the other holidays deliver the presents to the kids. Santa Claus was also a member of Cosmo's band, The Fairies, during the episode "Boys in the Band". After his appearances in "Christmas Everyday!" and "Boys in the Band", Santa Claus has made a lot of cameos during the series, like in Abra-Catastrophe!, School's Out!: The Musical and in Fairy Idol, where he asks two female genies if they wish it was "Christmas every day". Santa had a major role in "Merry Wishmas", where Timmy's wish for a "Wishmas" replaces Christmas and puts Santa out of work. Santa, his wife, and his elves end up crashing at the Turner's house until Timmy gets things back to how they were before. His last cartoon appearance was in the episode, "Dad Overboard" when Mr. Turner gets lost and ends up crashing into Santa's Workshop, which upsets Santa. Santa's latest major role was in "A Fairly Odd Christmas", in which he'll be played in live-action by Donavon StinsonIMDB. ]]When Timmy and Tootie's company, Wishful Thinking, grants wishes for kids around the world, Santa doesn't have much to do. To make it worse, Timmy accidentally injures Santa, giving him amnesia, and making him believe he's the Easter Bunny and other holiday icons. Now Timmy must replace Santa that year, but as he's in the Naughty List, due to the wish-granting issue, he must clear his name first. See also *The Temp! *Christmas Everyday! *Merry Wishmas *A Fairly Odd Christmas *North Pole *Mrs. Claus *Jeff the Elf References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Holiday Kings Category:Magical Category:Humans Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Real-life people Category:Seniors Category:Husbands Category:Minor Characters Category:Men Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward Category:Season 1 Category:Season 6 Category:Characters with glasses Category:Politicians